


From the grounds up

by seratonation



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, inspired by sebastian stans smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam walks into the new coffee shop in his neighbourhood, he wasn't counting on falling for the cute guy at the cash register.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the grounds up

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired of all the sad Bucky and Steve so I decided to write some happy Bucky and Sam instead. Like the tag says, inspired by all the [smiling](http://yourethehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/87894377285/verysharpteeth-verysharpteeth-so-captain) [Sebastian](http://yourethehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/87881170024/sebastianstoned-sebastian-sexual-frustration) [Stan](http://yourethehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/87580613648/ninemoons42-look-at-him-laughing-hes-the-most) [gifs](http://yourethehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/87580183077/agent-hils-coulson-reclusiveq-if-you-were-to) out there.
> 
> Thanks go to [yamblr](https://twitter.com/yamblr) for all the delicious coffee puns, they all belong to her, I'm just borrowing them :D I'm just disappointed I didn't get to use them all. Maybe in the next one :P

Sam has been working in this area forever, so when _Not Without Brew_ , a small hole-in-the-wall independent coffee shop, opened, he was one of the first people to check it out. 

The two guys behind the counter are not what he expects. The one making the coffee was tall and wide and he looked like he should be ultimate fighting instead of making coffee, and the one at the cash register... well. 

Sam took a moment to appreciate the lean man, his hair swept back and a sleeve tattoo climbing all the way up his left arm and under his t-shirt. Sam found himself imagining his hands trailing over it, pushing the material up-

A voice interrupted his reverie. “What?”

The man smiled. “Can I help you?” 

Sam looked up at the menu on the chalkboard and grinned. “How do you know what their normal names are?”

“We don’t do normal here,” the cashier said. His name tag said he was Bucky, which fit right in with what he was saying. 

“Alright,” Sam said, unable to stop grinning, “which one is your favourite?” 

“Oh,” Bucky said, leaning back, fingertips at the edge of the counter, “I like the Trickshot but people tend to find it too strong.”

Sam contemplated that. “I like strong coffee,” he said, his voice wavering, uncertain.

Bucky laughed and it was the most gorgeous thing Sam has ever experienced. “How about I give you the Mugshot and then if that’s not strong enough, I’ll give you the Trickshot next time, on me.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal!”

Bucky laughed again and turned to his co-worker. “Hey Steve, can I get a Mugshot?”

“One wasn’t enough? You need to steal another car?” 

Bucky’s eyes widened. “That was one time! And you were there!”

Steve rolled his eyes, his hands busy. “I’m not the one who was arrested.”

Bucky covered his face with his hand, his head dropping. “So much for a good first impression,” he handed Sam’s receipt to him, “don’t let this be how you tell your friends about us.”

“I’ll try my hardest to make you seem charming,” he said.

Steve looked at him, amused, but Bucky just nodded seriously. “Thanks man.”

***

The Mugshot was too strong for Sam’s taste, but he went back the next day anyway. 

“You’re back!” Bucky said the moment he walked in, his eyes lighting up.

“I am!” Sam said, walking up to the counter.

“How did you like that Mugshot?” Bucky said, leaning on the counter, his arms holding up his weight. 

“You were right,” he said, “it was a little strong for me, I like mine a little sweeter.”

Bucky hummed and licked his lips. “How about For One And For Almond?”

Sam bobbed his head. “Sure,” he said, “I like almond, you seem to know what you’re doing-”

“Don’t let his act fool you,” Steve said, “he’s a total mess.”

Bucky gave him a mock hurt look, his mouth open and his brow furrowed. “Jerk.”

“Punk,” Steve replied affectionately, not even turning to look. 

Bucky shook his head. “You’re never going to recommend us to your friends, are you?”

Sam shrugged, but couldn’t stop the smile. “We’ll see how this coffee is.”

“If that’s all it takes, we’re going to be fine,” he said, “Steve’s coffee is the best there is.”

“Stop,” Steve said, but Sam saw the blush climbing his neck as he handed him his drink, “it’s just coffee.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “you should see him draw.”

“Oh my god, Bucky shut up.”

It didn’t click until an hour later, coffee long gone before it hit him. Steve and Bucky were a couple. 

***

Sam still went back on the third day, but he tried to keep his flirting to a minimum. Instead, he asked Steve about his art. 

“Yeah, man,” Bucky said, before Steve could say anything, “all the stuff on the wall is Steve’s work, and also for sale, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

Sam glanced around, the work was mostly charcoal, but there were a couple of paintings as well. 

“You’re pretty good,” he said.

“He should be,” Bucky said, “he’s not going to art school for nothing.”

“Oh?” he said, “And what about you?”

“Me? Nah, I’m more of a practical person, never got the hang of education.”

“And yet, he was still one of the smartest people in school,” Steve said. 

“I wouldn’t know what to do with myself in higher education.”

Sam got the feeling this was an old argument. “You should drop by the university some time,” he said, “if you’re interested I can point out some people you can talk to.”

“You work up there?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, I’m one of the counsellors, I don’t deal with the career paths side of things but we share an office.”

“Hey maybe I will,” Bucky said, smiling softly, “You know, I never caught your name.”

Sam grinned. “Sam,” he said, “Sam Wilson.” He fumbled with his wallet for a second and pulled out a card. “My office address is on there.”

“Oh, you have a business card,” Bucky said, “all professional and shit.”

Sam laughed despite himself. “Sometimes.”

***

“This is pathetic,” Natasha said over lunch, after he told her the whole story, “If he’s with his barista then you have to stop going there, stop torturing yourself, and if he’s not, then just ask him out.”

“And how do I know?” 

Natasha paused for a moment. “Ask him out anyway and see what happens.”

“That is a terrible plan,” he said, “that is the worst plan.”

“What’s the worst thing he can do?” Natasha said, “Say no?”

“Exactly, and I can never go back there,” he said, “and despite the stupid names, they have really good coffee.”

“Okay,” she said, as if answering a question, “Okay I’ll go.”

“Go?” he asked, “Go where? Go see them? No! Absolutely not!”

“Why?” she asked, her voice dropping, “Don’t you trust me.”

“You will scare him and I will continue to never go back there again.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. “Please,” she said, “I am an excellent spy and I am great at watching people.”

“You are a careers counsellor,” he said, “and your relationship with Barton is shaky at best, I don’t think you’d know a healthy romantic relationship if it was tattooed all over his arm.”

She gave him one of her deadliest glares. “So he has tattoos all over his arm?”

“Yes,” he said meekly, “fine!” he burst out, “just don't let him know we know each other.”

“Of course,” she said, “I can be discreet.”

Sam had his doubts, but held his tongue. Natasha was his best friend but he had a feeling she could kill him if she wanted to.

***

Bucky looked up at the clacking of heels to see a woman approaching the counter. She barely glanced at the menu before looking him straight in the eyes. "Vanilla Warfare," she said, "soy milk, have here."

Bucky found himself leaning backwards. “Soy vanilla warfare," he told Steve, "in a cup."

She took a seat in one of the booths and pulled out a computer. By the time they brought her coffee out to her she was already busy typing away, headphones in her ears. 

“Eyes up,” Steve said, smirking at him. 

“No, I was just,” Bucky said, his hand going to his apron pocket. 

Steve rolled his eyes, like he did every time Bucky did that. “You should call him.”

“He didn’t mean it like that,” Bucky said, grabbing a cloth and wiping the bench down, but they both knew it was just to keep himself busy. 

“He definitely meant it like that,” Steve said, turning away to wipe the nozzles on his machine.

“And if you’re wrong?” Bucky said, “and he never shows up here again.”

“I’m not,” Steve said, “call him.”

***

Natasha sent him a text message that night, only three words, _not a couple ;D_ so Sam pulled himself together and walked into the coffee shop the next morning like everything was normal. 

“Samuel Wilson!” Bucky said when he walked in, grin already on his face. 

Sam couldn't help but grin back. “Please,” Sam said, “only my mother calls me Samuel, and only when I’ve done something bad.”

“Alright then, Sam,” Bucky said, “how about I make a recommendation today, something that’s not on the menu.”

“Sure,” Sam said, more certain than he was at the beginning of the week. 

“How about,” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow and smirking, “an Irish You’d Cream.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow, that’s- that’s terrible man," he said on a laugh, "is that even a real coffee?” He looked at Steve for confirmation but Steve was just shaking his head, hand covering his eyes. He took his apron off and walked away muttering something about needing a break.

He turned back to Bucky. “So… are you Irish?”

“I might be.”

“No, really you gotta stop messing around with me,” Sam said, “I like you, I’d like to take you out-”

“Yes.”

“Yeah?” he said, smiling.

“Yeah, let’s go out,” Bucky said, smiling back. 

Sam didn’t end up getting coffee that day, but he did get a phone number and a date set. He really didn’t need the caffeine to feel like he was flying.


End file.
